Broken Hearts
by loneytimelord
Summary: The Doctor and the Master once were in love which became lost over time. Now they are coming back together only to rediscover long lost feelings. Wither it is a plot of the Master's or is true love is to be in question. Will this result in Broken Hearts?
1. Under the Radar

**Under the Radar **

In an empty alleyway filled with abandoned piles of other people's waste a light breeze filled though the air. Then there was most beautiful sound. A rich alien sound and with it appeared a blue British police call box from nowhere what so ever. A ginger cat meowed in the distance and ran away from the foreign object from nowhere. But really it wasn't a blue box at all, no it was a TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space) to which belonged to the Doctor. So who is this Doctor? He is not just 'a' doctor but 'the' Doctor, the difference was in the definite article. It was dark outside of the call box and no one was in sight as it was early in the morning on a Saturday as it just so happened and who would wake up early on a Saturday sides for those whom worked crazy hours? Moments later from the TARDIS emerged the Doctor himself.

He was tall, around six feet high. His hair was an impossible mob of chestnut and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown. The man or rather Time Lord was wearing his typical pinstriped attire with a tan trench coat given him by none other than Janis Joplin herself and on his feet were bright red converses. The Doctor looked around the alleyway as he was looking for something. In fact it just so happened that he was. As earlier he felt something impossible, yet he was all about the impossible so he was following his nose. What he sensed was another Time Lord, a familiar one at that. He knew this Time Lord but it was impossible as Gallifrey was destroyed by his own hands and the Master was dead. The Master or Koschie as he once knew him by died him his arms after pleads of regeneration, however he refused and so died. By this he broke both of the Doctor's fragile hearts which now pounded in his chest. So whoever it was must have slipped under the radar for quite some time.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he flicked the button thus causing it to buzz and flash a blue light on and off as he searched for this other being like himself. The alleyway was dark and he could see nothing. A sigh fell from his lips. Not a sight of disappointment but of curiosity as he could feel that whoever it was near. It excited him as he hated to be alone. Being alone was his worse fears and when he was alone he was a broken thing. When he was alone, he was like a lost puppy and only became torn. Which is why he was so dependent on having a companion around with him, and one of them cured his harshness. That was Rose. Rose Tyler, a blond haired woman in her early twenties who was lost in a parallel world. The Doctor loved her and never told her as it would only break him even more. So he left her as it broke his hearts being with her and not being able to be with her as she was a human and he was a Time Lord.

Footsteps were coming. They were coming in a perfect beat with the step. No one he knew walked like that. No one expect for the Time Lord whom died in his arms. Whom he buried, burned as it was the tradition. His eyes widened as then he knew, after all this time was tricked and all he could do was just freeze in his spot and wait. His eyes widened and then he saw a man wearing a black suit and a matching tie. The hair was dark shade of brown and they eyes were a cerulean. He was beautiful and took his breath away and brought tears to his eyes at the same time. Closer and closer came the figure and just a few feet away from the frozen Doctor he stopped and smirked at him. Tears poured down his cheeks and he looked at him and their eyes met halfway.

"Doctor," the burnet whispered to him. "So good to see you again." He stepped closer to him and brushed his hand across his cheek. "Miss me?"

Nothing, he couldn't say it. It was not possible, yet there he was. Was he hallucinating? Was this a very good or bad dream? Perhaps a nightmare? Gulping he managed to say, "Master." It was hard, even the one word came out rough and mingled with his utter confusion as he was supposedly dead. Yet there he was in front of him. Touching him which caused him to flush a light pink. "I—I— but you died. I saw you die. I buried you, I burred the corpse." The pinstriped Time Lord found himself telling him as he tended to ramble.

"Yes, I did. You are not mistaken, _my_ Doctor." He continued to draw himself closer to the Doctor as he was getting a reaction from him and he was loving it.

"Then how?"

"Do you honestly think I can die? Oh Theta . . . so much have you yet to learn. You may know me. But _not_ well enough. Come; let me show you my world. The world _you_ created for me, I think the black hole did me some good after all. Do not feel guilty, I am thankful of that. Now. . ." his hands cupped the Doctor's slender face and felt his pale sensitive skin.

Yes his words were true, he tossed him into a black hole to save himself as he was scared at the time and was acting out of his instincts. Again those soft hands were caressing his skin and he let them as he still loved him from so long ago. Long lost love, to which he never confessed to him as they were best friends at the time and now were foes. His flush only deepened and changed to a deeper magenta. "Koschi--please." He called him by his nickname from him as he called him his old name.

"I forgive you, now you will do as I say and come with me." The Master told him and took his other arm around him and let it wander to his bum and gently gave it a squeeze. He led him over to the blue box and opened the door and pushed him inside. "You are mine Doctor and I know you want me, this and don't try to contradict me because I know you love me and want me. It's either this my Theta, or the hard way and I think you want the easy way. Yes?"

Only a nod and then he clung to him as he explored him and only found himself obeying, his newly found Master of love.


	2. Of Rubber Ducks and Memories

**Of Rubber Ducks and Memories **

Memories flashed though his mind of their entire history. Theta Sigma was always the weaker of the two, always ending up saying 'yes' to Koschie in the end, and now here they were and the Doctor was much beyond the point of no return now. Once inside the homely TARDIS, the Doctor looked over at the Master whom was eyeing the ship as he hasn't been in it since their last encounter. After a few brief moments he shoved the helpless Doctor to the console panel and took him by his tie which he pulled his new body closer to the Doctor's. Then he placed his hands on his temples and looked into the complex mind of his old friend.

:My, my my Theta. What have we have here. Hmmm? I never seen this before. After all these years and you never told me. You know, you could have closed the doors to this but this time, so many secrets are revealed. Yes, I think this will do wonderfully:. The Master told him thought there connection and then let go of his temples only to draw him into a passionate filled kiss.

A slight whimper escaped though his lips as he was tossed against the hard console panel and let old memories slip instead of blocking his mind. The Doctor let him see it, all of it, even the feeling that he once had for him and now it seemed it was all coming back. He opened his mouth to speak but received a kiss and then felt a tongue enter his mouth. Again he found himself frozen. This was sheer madness, friend to foes—now lovers? The Doctor wanted to break away, yet some deeper part of him didn't want it to end. He wanted to kiss him back, he wanted to touch him, and run his hands though his hair and get a feel for this new regeration that was so dam beautiful to him. _Oh Rassilon,_ he though _I am in love. Helplessly in love and ever so lost._

The kiss died, and the Master was only getting started. "I can still here you," he noted to him in a sing song voice.

"Master," the vulnerable Doctor began.

"Oh I love it when you use my name _Doctor_."

"Please, I can't do this. It's just wrong."

A smile came across the Master's face. "Is it? Then methinks you will love me all the more when I am finished with you." He paused as he let go of the tie and let his hands wander down to the pinstriped trousers and stoked them for a while absent mindedly. "When I am done, you will beg for more. Calling out my name and pleading me to continue and I will just continue to tease you until I am satisfied with your reactions. You see, Doctor. You are mine, all of you is mine. Now shall we continue?"

"Please, I can't." he clung on to him as he was unused to the touch and felt misplaced and confused.

"That wasn't a question Doctor." He told him as he stroked him. "What don't you understand about the statement of 'you are mine?' Hmmm?" he kissed his neck with a 

roughness about it. "Come," the blue eyed Time Lord said with a twisted smile and dragged his Doctor behind him to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Of course he followed as he had no other choice, plus if it would keep him from taking over the universe it was worth it. Never in his life did he admire violence and always was the peace-loving Time Lord who was all about sunshine, puppies, and rainbows who carried so many burdens. Pain, he understood it and dealt with it on a day to day basis as it was just another curse of the Time Lords. Love for him always ended with broken hearts? Would it this time, or would this last as both were Time Lords and lived for a very long time, whereas all his other love affairs were non-existent because of differences of species.

After he placed the Doctor upon the seat of the toilet as he fiddled with the knobs of the bathtub and added various salts, and bubbles into the water his attention went back to the Doctor who was looking down at his converses. The Master tested the water once more before standing up from his previous position of kneeling to prepare the bath. Walking over to the Doctor who still was looking at his shoes he lifts up his chin with a grin on his face. Then without a warning he takes of his coat and folds it neatly on the sink and continues on to his jacket and un-buttons the shirt and kisses the now bare chest as he un- buttons it. After he finishes with the top he unzips the trousers and lets them fall to the floor when he stands the Doctor up to finish taking of the rest of the many layered outfit.

He let him do it, undress him and now he stood naked in front of the Master but still could not seem to look at him. It was hard, and it pained him to do so as still he was utterly most confused about the matter at hand. From the cold tiled floor he found himself being guided into the tub and sat there looking around before discovering a stay rubber duckie which he pushed around in the tub like a child would do. It amused him and he began to relax amidst the water.

"Now, stay and be a good little Doctor. I'll be back for you. I just have to prepare some things for later. I want you to relax, I need you to relax. Just forget about everything and let it all go." He lightly kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his chestnut brown hair before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Alone. He was now by himself in a bathtub with a rubber duck and left to his thoughts. For a moment he considered what the Master had said and wondered what was in store for him, for them as it would most likely be some sort of activity where both would be involved knowing where things would lead, as he knew the Master—or though he did. But so little did he know, as the Master had many plans for the Doctor once he fletched him from the tub.


	3. The Master Plan

**The Master Plan **

While he left the Doctor in the tub the Master was preparing for him. He walked though the TARDIS wardrobe as he had some ideas running though his scheming head of his. A certain piece of the Doctor's previous outfits stood out to him, and that was the ever famous, oh so very long and colorful scarf of his fourth regeration. It seemed so perfect to him, almost priceless and yet there he was thinking about all the things he could do with the piece of art and sheer brilliance. A smirk of unreserved delight came across his face as he walked along the endless isles of the wardrobe and stopped as he came across a box labeled in bold lettering 'fourth regeration attire.' How lucky was that?

His eyes glittered as he found the box and took it down from its shelf with tender loving care. Once he had it upon the floor he opened the box up and pulled out the thing he was thinking about. Yes it was the very long scarf which had to be around a good twelve feet long in length and was thick and warm as well. Perfect for what he intended to do with it. It would not hurt his Doctor—well too much as he had a knack that the Doctor would struggle nor would it be rough, as it was soft. Lightly Koschie began to laugh to himself and then took it over to the bedroom. He folded it gently upon the bed and ran his hands over the comforter just making sure it would do, it had to be perfect or nothing would work as he was intending to slowly break the Doctor into his will and make him beg for death in the end. Oh this was going to be fantastic.

After he was happy with the room he began to undress himself taking his time and put on a bath robe just to cover his nakedness. Koschie settled himself down in a chair as he wanted to leave the Doctor to himself for a while to clear his thoughts as it was all a part of his plan. Patience was a virtue was it not and the Master had all the time in the world to wait for Theta Sigma, his Theetsy or Theets as he called him.

As he waited he went over the plan in his head how he was going to mentally show him what he intended to do to him, and then do it. He would do it as long as he had to until he got his reaction which he couldn't help grinning over as the Doctor was so easily toyed with and now even in own very TARDIS he was helpless to the Master as he was obeying him. Oh it was beautiful to him and made him want to get it done with, but then all of his plans would be ruined as one has to wait to get wonderful results.

Was he perhaps missing something? Like what if the Doctor didn't give him what he wanted? Well he did have some classic tricks behind his back, like he could always turn it into a torture session to get some sort of positive reaction from him as he loved watching people in pain, yet somehow it hurt him to see the Doctor in pain because he has these expressions on his face and it made him want to stop but he never did stop as the Doctor scared him from all that he's done to him throughout the years. It was his entire fault and therefore he would pay, slowly, painfully as well as physically, emotionally, and spiritually. He would get his pleads of mercy at the end of the first session or so he assumed as the Doctor was very sensitive and easily broken.

Sighing he decided it was about time to come and fetch Theta and lead him into his world or so he earlier phased to him. He found himself slowly rising from the chair and ran his hands though his hair but decided to get a better look of himself before he went off to get the Doctor. Well he just regenerated did he not? So he instead wandered over the mirror and looked at himself. _Rassilon, I am beautiful aren't I. Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest Time Lord of them all? Me, myself, and I. Oh I am loving this body. It's so sexy and lean and ever so slightly tan. I can work with this. Curly dark locks and blue eyes, I almost look like my very old self. Or maybe a bit like Theta did back in our youth but he was always so pale and back then he was a dark auburn I would say. Yes, this will do just fine._ Spinning around again he chuckled lightly to himself as it was perfect for his intentions. _Right, so now I suppose I should go fetch my darling ickle little Theta. I hope he will be a good little boy, or I might just have to use other methods to tame him. Yet, I don't think I really want to kill him. That would be too kind. I think I will just make him beg for death, and then not give it to him even then. Oh Rassilon this is going to be fun. Ever so fun. Oh how I love toying around with my Doctor. My sweet ickle helpless and cute little Doctor man. So little does he know of my intentions, yet he will know once I torment his mind and show him all I intend to do with him. How could this get any better than this? _

Without another moment to lose he walked away from the mirror and walked down to the long corridor to the bathroom where he left the Doctor. A smile came to his face as he stopped in front of the door. Was that weeping that he heard? Oh poor Doctor. In fact he really didn't feel too guilty about it. He waited a while outside of the door and though about how he would go about the situation. His finger came to his lips and taped them as he pondered. It had to go just right as he was such a drama queen. It was all about the theatrics in his book. So he edged over to the door and paused for another moment or so before he entered the room.

What he saw was a broken down Doctor sitting in the tub crying and clinging on to the rubber duckie like it was his life boat out of this hell hole that he created for him. Oh this was one of those skillfully overdone melodramatic moments. A fake pout came to his lips as he edged over to the Doctor. "Aww, why shed tears my darling? Hmmm? Did I do something wrong now? Let me kiss it and make it better." He said in a very coaxing voice as he came even closer to the Doctor and grabbed a towel behind him as he did. Then he edged closer to the tub and pulled the plug and offered the towel with wide open arms.

He only shook his head and looked down at himself as the Master didn't get it. He didn't actually get it at all. It frustrated him. It angered him and made him want to show him everything so he might understand. Tears poured down his face and he felt a hand cup his jaw which forced him to look at Koschie.

"Don't cry; come with me I want to show you something. It will be fun. I promise."

"I don't want to! You can't make me . . . you . . ." he found himself stepping out of the tub and into the towel.

The Master embraced the Time Lord in his arms and wrapped the towel around him and personally took it to his liberality to dry him. "Oh but remember Doctor, that you are mine and you cannot stop me from showing you." Gently he kissed him on the forehead. "Shhh, my little one come with me and let me show you my world and what I intend to do with you."

"Okay," he chocked and buried his head into the Master's chest. "Show me."

"Very well," he said as he led him to the bedroom and placed him onto the bed.

Moments later the Master laid down next to him and pulled him close to him. His hand came to the Doctor's temples and he pressed them onto him. He showed him taking a hold of his hands and tying him up binding him to the bed and slowly taking of his towel. Then he showed him kissing down his body and then connecting with one another. Then once he got what he wanted he carefully flipped him to his other side and took him from behind and let him beg for mercy and then he let go as he noticed tears upon the Doctor's face. He kissed them away. "What wrong luve?"

"My head, it hurts."

"Let me make it better." The Master cued as he took the Doctor's hands and the scarf and secured him to the bed. "Now then, where were we? Ah yes, I was about to kiss you."


End file.
